


Stitching Things Back Together

by foldedchip



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Knitting, Post-Break Up, Teenage Finn The Human, the best tag, we got fluff here guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: It’s a Finn & Jake brotherhood story about knitting. KNITTING, GUYS, I CANNOT THINK OF ANYTHING FLUFFIER
Relationships: Finn the Human & Jake the Dog, Finn the Human & Joshua the Dog, Finn the Human/Flame Princess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stitching Things Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> read another Adventure Time fanfiction, and there's a short moment where Jake gives his friend a whole bunch of homemade sweaters and hats, and his friend asked if he made them himself, and Jake was like "No, Finn made them. He knits when he's distressed, and he's going through his first breakup, he's devastated"
> 
> One, that's so sad (Alexa, pla-), and two, Finn knitting is such a cute mental image!

He blew it, man.

After he silently handed Gunther back to the Ice King, Finn walked the whole way home without speaking a word. Jake had been sitting on the porch enjoying a sandwich with BMO, had happily waved him over, and was shocked to see Finn walk right past him. Jake had quickly entered the Treehouse behind him (after devouring the rest of his delicious sandwich) and found Finn crying into his pillow.

Jake woke up in Finn’s bed the following morning. And the next morning. Finn, who was usually so eager to be awake and jumping around, spent most of the day in his bed or on the couch, despite the fact that he hadn't slept soundly in days. When proposing a trip to a cool new dungeon, a friend's place, and eventually just a walk for fresh air, Jake was surprised to hear Finn decline every offer. Before, Finn loved to eat anything and everything, and a guardian other than Jake might have felt concern regarding his diet. Then, any plates of food Jake prepared for him were simply pushed back. Jake ended up a bit pudgier as a result, but he was nonetheless saddened.

Until one night, laying in the darkness, Finn's train of thought drifted over to what he used to do when he couldn't sleep when he was a small child. His father was always a night owl, or maybe he was too tied-up to fall asleep, Finn would never know. At night, he would busy himself with knitting. Finn remembered snoozing under his parents' warm covers after a nightmare about a comet and a crown, or a flowing stream of acid and a sunrise. He would snuggle up next to the warmth of his parents' short fur in the darkness, lulled by the rhythmic clinking of his father's knitting needles, steadily punctuating the moments until he was asleep again.

One week after Flame Princess had gone, Finn pulled himself out of bed and dug around in the Mom and Dad Closet until he found what he was looking for.

Sitting on the couch with a ball of yarn and his dad's knitting needles, Finn thought back to what his dad had taught him years ago. He wrapped and released the yarn around his dad's needle and his own fingers to cast on. It took him a moment, but he fell back into that familiar rhythm that was so comforting to him when he was small.

Soon after, Jake padded into the room with a thoughtful look on his face, and Finn realized it was because he recognized the sound.

He paused, glanced at the needles, then back to Jake. The dog hopped up on the couch and held his paws out. When Finn nudged the entwined supplies toward him, Jake took up the needles and yarn and continued what Finn started. For the first time in days, Finn drifted off to a steady rest, snuggled into both his brother’s warm fur and the familiar sound of the knitting.

When Jake came down with a yucky cold and couldn't bear to eat his favorite snacks, Finn picked up the knitting needles and sat by his side. When Finn suffered nightmares about the Lich or the ocean, Jake picked up the scarf Finn had started and continued the project until his little brother fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Their friends ran out of room for the sweaters and scarves they’d been gifted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading, Finn the Human says that you should remember to drink water today, I hope everybody’s been doing okay. How about that Distant Lands, huh?


End file.
